Papillomavirus are small DNA viruses that comprise up to seven early genes and two late genes. Generally, papilloma virus early genes are designated E1-E7, and papilloma virus late genes are designated L1 and L2. Several species of animals can be infected by members of the papillomavirus family.
Human Papillomavirus (HPV) infection is common and can be transmitted sexually. HPV have been differentiated into 56 or more types based upon DNA sequence homology. HPV types 16 and 18, which cause epithelial dysplasia and other lesions, are often associated with an increased risk of cancer, particularly in situ and invasive carcinomas of the cervix, vagina, vulva and anal canal. Nearly 88% of cervical cancers worldwide are the result of HPV subtypes 16, 18, 45, 31, 33, 52 and 58. Furthermore, various studies have revealed the presence of HPV6 and HPV11 in most incidences of recurrent respiratory papillomatosis. Though known for their association with genital warts and only found in a small percentage of cervical cancer cases, HPV6 and HPV11 have been found in 2.6-5.2% of all cases of low-grade cervical lesions. Furthermore, HPV6 and HPV11 have now been associated with approximately 20% of low-grade squamous intraepithelial lesions that are now considered precursors to cervical cancer, including grade 2 and 3 cervical intraepithelial neoplasia and mild cervical dysplasia. Increasing studies have revealed the association of the two serotypes with various forms of otolaryngologic diseases, including genital warts, recurrent respiratory papillomatosis, lung carcinoma, tonsillar carcinoma, laryngeal carcinoma, and other malignant transformations of otherwise benign neoplasms and dysplasia of the head and neck. The findings of this study shed light and future promise in the use of consensus sequence DNA vaccines against HPV6 and HPV11.
DNA vaccines have many conceptual advantages over more traditional vaccination methods, such as live attenuated viruses and recombinant protein-based vaccines. DNA vaccines are safe, stable, easily produced, and well tolerated in humans with preclinical trials indicating little evidence of plasmid integration [Martin, T., et al., Plasmid DNA malaria vaccine: the potential for genomic integration after intramuscular injection. Hum Gene Ther, 1999. 10(5): p. 759-68; Nichols, W. W., et al., Potential DNA vaccine integration into host cell genome. Ann NY Acad Sci, 1995. 772: p. 30-9]. In addition, DNA vaccines are well suited for repeated administration due to the fact that efficacy of the vaccine is not influenced by pre-existing antibody titers to the vector [Chattergoon, M., J. Boyer, and D. B. Weiner, Genetic immunization: a new era in vaccines and immune therapeutics. FASEB J, 1997. 11(10): p. 753-63]. However, one major obstacle for the clinical adoption of DNA vaccines has been a decrease in the platforms immunogenicity when moving to larger animals [Liu, M. A. and J. B. Ulmer, Human clinical trials of plasmid DNA vaccines. Adv Genet, 2005. 55: p. 25-40]. Recent technological advances in the engineering of DNA vaccine immunogen, such has codon optimization, RNA optimization and the addition of immunoglobulin leader sequences have improved expression and immunogenicity of DNA vaccines [Andre, S., et al., Increased immune response elicited by DNA vaccination with a synthetic gp120 sequence with optimized codon usage. J Virol, 1998. 72(2): p. 1497-503; Deml, L., et al., Multiple effects of codon usage optimization on expression and immunogenicity of DNA candidate vaccines encoding the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 Gag protein. J Virol, 2001. 75(22): p. 10991-1001; Laddy, D. J., et al., Immunogenicity of novel consensus-based DNA vaccines against avian influenza. Vaccine, 2007. 25(16): p. 2984-9; Frelin, L., et al., Codon optimization and mRNA amplification effectively enhances the immunogenicity of the hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A gene. Gene Ther, 2004. 11(6): p. 522-33], as well as, recently developed technology in plasmid delivery systems such as electroporation [Hirao, L. A., et al., Intradermal/subcutaneous immunization by electroporation improves plasmid vaccine delivery and potency in pigs and rhesus macaques. Vaccine, 2008. 26(3): p. 440-8; Luckay, A., et al., Effect of plasmid DNA vaccine design and in vivo electroporation on the resulting vaccine-specific immune responses in rhesus macaques. J Virol, 2007. 81(10): p. 5257-69; Ahlen, G., et al., In vivo electroporation enhances the immunogenicity of hepatitis C virus nonstructural 3/4A DNA by increased local DNA uptake, protein expression, inflammation, and infiltration of CD3+ T cells. J Immunol, 2007. 179(7): p. 4741-53]. In addition, studies have suggested that the use of consensus immunogens may be able to increase the breadth of the cellular immune response as compared to native antigens alone [Yan., J., et al., Enhanced cellular immune responses elicited by an engineered HIV-1 subtype B consensus-based envelope DNA vaccine. Mol Ther, 2007. 15(2): p. 411-21; Rolland, M., et al., Reconstruction and function of ancestral center-of-tree human immunodeficiency virus type 1 proteins. J Virol, 2007. 81(16): p. 8507-14].
There remains a need for improved vaccines and methods for preventing and treating HPV infection, in particular infections leading to cervical cancer and/or carcinomas of the lung, tonsil, and larynx.